


reward

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bookstores, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kuroo being Kuroo, Post-Time Skip, Yachi suffering a little because of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: “Since I found a book you were looking for, I should get a reward, don’t you think?”, instead of rolling her eyes because she is very used to this behavior from him, she looks at him confused.“Is not my fault you found it first”.“Well, neither mine, a little crow”, he says with a naughty smirk while he boops her nose with his free hand.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: You can fly even higher [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	reward

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so this may have mistakes.  
> Happy Valentine's Day (more like Forever Alone Day).

“Oya kitten”, she hears behind her. She turns around with a frown and must lean down a little to see who called her. To her surprise (not at all) she finds that is Kuroo looking at her through a gap with no books on the shelf.

“Yes?”, she asks gently.

“I found something that you may like”, he has a smirk, those he puts when he is excited about something.

“What is it?”, she approaches the shelf while Kuroo’s face is replaced with a book. She reads the title and gets interested almost immediately.

“I have been looking for that since college. How did you find it so fast?”, Kuroo’s smirk grows, like he is proud of it.

“Boyfriend magic I guess”, Yachi rolls her eyes while she chuckles.

“Don’t move, I’m coming”, she says, turning around to leave the book she had in hand on the shelf again. She walks the hallway between shelves and then goes to the left to get where she sees Kuroo standing taller as usual.

She almost runs to him and even reaches for the book once she is close enough but to her surprise (well not really since is Kuroo after all) he doesn’t give her the book. Instead, he puts it out of her reach, which is effective since she is still after so many years, considerably smaller than him.

“Are you serious?”, she asks, with her hands in the air while the book is way too out of her reach.

“Since I found a book you were looking for, I should get a reward, don’t you think?”, instead of rolling her eyes because she is very used to this behavior from him, she looks at him confused.

“Is not my fault you found it first”.

“Well, neither mine, a little crow”, he says with a naughty smirk while he boops her nose with his free hand.

Yachi’s face blushes a little. Even if she has been with Kuroo in a relationship for the past year, she is still a little shy.

“So, what about a kiss as a reward, ah? Should be easy for you”.

“We are in public”, she whispers like is a bad thing or something.

“I don’t remember you complaining when I kissed you in – “, Yachi, knowing where that comment was going, makes a hand gesture for him to stop while her face gets redder.

“Okay, stop. I’ll kiss you”, Kuroo smirks again. “But just one kiss”.

“Agree. I can get more than that once we are home”, she wants to say that she isn’t getting even redder with that comment, but she will be lying.

Closing the space between them, she stands in her toes to hold his face and kiss him. Kuroo helps her a little leaning down and when their lips meet, they do it for a few seconds, but like usual that is enough to make them both feel loved.

Once they separate, Kuroo is smirking like crazy and Yachi is redder than a tomato. She takes advantage of the fact that Kuroo is kind of distracted and she snaps the book out of his hand.

She turns around to open it and Kuroo simply chuckles before wrapping his arms around her smaller self.

“You’re so cute when you blush, kitten”, he whispers while he plants a kiss on her long blonde hair.

“You’re a dork”.

“Yeah, but you love this dork”, Yachi finally rolls her eyes, but she does it with a smile because indeed, she is very in love with him.


End file.
